WildFire
by otakuroy
Summary: S Aichi & Kai T. follow this story and discover passion yet thrilling result between two males. hope you all like and love it
1. Chapter 1 Worries

WildFire Chapter 1

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard**

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

Worries

At card capital. A Young boy with blue hair was sitting alone at the table. The boy name is Aichi. A shy person who has almost no confidence in himself, yet he believe he can change.

Why did he thought about that? What does he have to prove?

Aichi:… sigh …

Misaki: what are you waiting for?

Aichi: uh? Misaki?

Misaki: you have been sighing all day, no, everyday.

Aichi:…sorry…I'm waiting for Kai-kun.

Misaki: kai?

Aichi: ever since I battled him for the first time, he doesn't visit more often anymore. Even though he came back just one time…I believe he was just pretending to be nice to me.

Misaki: I see, but mopping wont help. It's weekend. Spend time on your studies then just sitting here.

Aichi: I guess your right.

Aichi left the card shop with a down look on his face, he kept wondering where Kai could be. Once he lift his head up, he saw a guy with the same hairstyle as Kai.

Aichi: Kai-kun!

Aichi ran to the person, the person turned and showed rather a scary look on his face that says destruction and calmness.

Kai: what?...

Aichi: c-come to the card shop!

Kai: why?

Aichi: uh?...well…

Aichi thought about his answer while he was curling around his thumbs, thinking about his answer, Kai became inpatient and starts walking further when he turned away from Aichi.

Aichi: W-Wait, Kai-kun!

Aichi placed his hand on Kai's shoulder but got smacked away by Kai's hand.

Kai: stop annoy me, Sendou Aichi.

With a cold blood look on his face, Aichi backed away and showed a down look on his face.

Aichi: why Kai?…

Kai changed his face into a wondering face.

Kai: why what?

Aichi: you used to be nice to me back then…even though you say you just waiting for me to collect rare cards so you can take from them…I don't believe that is the reason why your behaving this way.

Kai: is that all?

Aichi: uh?

Aichi looked up to Kai, while Kai looked across the street.

Kai: it's because I got my own reasons.

Aichi: t-then tell me!

Aichi grabbed on to Kai's uniform an began to show teary eyes to Kai. Kai flinced for a bit when Aichi grabbed him by his uniform.

Aichi:…uh? Ah!

Aichi was confident when he reacts on the moment, but when it fade he let go and bowed to Kai.

Aichi: s-sorry, I shouldn't react that way!

Kai: your making a big deal out of it, people are watching.

Aichi looked at Kai then to the street as people wondered what's going on between him and Kai.

Aichi: I-I didn't mean to do that.

Kai: then I'll answer with a question to you.

Aichi: uh?

Kai: why would you push so far to know why I changed?

Aichi: w-well…I…

Aichi got shy because people were staring at him, he made his hands into a fist and started to shiver.

Aichi:...because you're my friend…Kai-kun…

It was quite, moments past, Aichi began to worry. Suddenly, Kai spoke with a heavy voice and a glare to the people.

Kai: what are you all looking at, this is a conversation.

People flinched from Kai's attitude and walked away from Aichi and Kai.

Aichi: K-Kai-kun?

Kai:…( sigh ) just worry more about yourself then your own. I'll be back when the tournament begins.

Aichi: tournament?

Kai: card shop tournament. Until then, don't talk to me.

Kai looked at Aichi with furious looking eyes towards him, Aichi stepped a couple steps back but he was more flinched then scared from Kai.

Aichi:…I understand…but

Kai: hmm?

Aichi regained some confidence and spoke like his lungs were about to burst.

Aichi: fight me seriously when I meet you in the finals!

It was quite, Kai turned away from Aichi and showed two fingers up while walking.

Kai: if you can get to final.

Aichi calmed down and began to smile.

Aichi: I'll see you then, Kai-kun!

Kai's mind: loud child…

With that promise, Aichi felt happier then he was ever before. Even though he made a scene on the street, his shy attitude, fades fast when he received the promise from Kai

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Wonders

WildFire Chapter 1

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

wonders

Couple days have passed and the tournament began. Aichi was on a role because he has obtained the king of knights, Alfred card. He won his first 3 rounds however. Kamui defeated Aichi with his Mr invincible Card skill.

After that, Aichi was down about it for not being able to fight Kai face to face.

In the final round, Kai defeated Kamui with ease and was declared winner of the card shop tournament.

However, Shin pronounced that Aichi, Misaki, Kamui and Kai becomes one team for the regional tournament.

Aichi got excited because he got a chance to prove once more to Kai he was a worthy opponent to face.

Even with that thought. Kai didn't come back after tomorrow.

Shin: two days and you will be participating in your first national tournament, nervous?

Misaki: not really.

Misaki was just relaxed as ever with her book as the cat yawned to Shin.

Shin: i-I see….

Shin got sweat drops and looked over to the corner where Kamui and Aichi practicing against each other for the tournament.

Kamui: Finish hold!

Kamui has won the round against Aichi with only 2 damage and Aichi 6.

Kamui: what's wrong Onii-san? You were more fired up yesterday.

Aichi: sorry Kamui-kun, I was just wondering how Kai is doing.

Kamui received a anger mark on his forehead when he heard that name.

Kamui: I don't need to hear that bastard name, I'm twice as stronger as he is!

Misaki: yet you lost twice to him

Kamui:…s-shut up…

Aichi mind: Kai-kun, where are you?

The doors open and Aichi stood up in responds and shouted out.

Aichi: Kai-kun!

Miwa: uh?

The blond male staring with a confused face to Aichi while Aichi blushed for saying that out loud.

Miwa: Kai isn't with me today but I can take your love letter to him and say you were thinking of him.

Miwa was grinning and just kidding around while Aichi was fully red and confused what Miwa said.

Aichi: s-stop teasing me like that, Miwa!

Miwa: he-he, sorry, sorry couldn't resist, scoot over kid.

Miwa was talking to Kamui while Kamui got annoyed by the word kid.

Kamui: kid, hmph, I'm a man

Kamui showed his shining teeth while Miwa turned around and pointed outside.

Miwa: was that Emi walking over there.

When Kamui heard Emi he rushed out the card shop which left his seat open to sit on, Miwa took place in front of Aichi and smiled to him.

Aichi: what was that about?

Miwa: nothing, nothing, but you sure wait a lot of times for Kai uh.

Aichi: t-that's because.

Miwa: your in the same team as he is.

Aichi: right, I want to practice with him to improve with him.

Miwa: hate to tell you kid, but Kai isn't the type that likes to be surrounded by people when he practice here.

Aichi mind: now that I think about it, Kai disliked that other people watch his play style.

Miwa: you can wait all you want but he wont be coming until the tournament begins.

Aichi: I see…but…

Miwa: hm?

Aichi: I want to be able to fight once more with Kai-kun.

Miwa: your odd you know that?

Aichi: Odd?

Miwa: waiting for guy just to play a game with him. Anyone else should be fine right?

Aichi: it's not like I cant practice with anyone else, I just want to be able to show what I can do by now in my card fights.

Miwa: I see, quite a fantasy you have but yet understandable.

Aichi: how so?

Miwa: hmm, because I'm Kai's best friend of course

Miwa smirked to Aichi while Aichi got a confused look on his face why Miwa showed that look on his face.

Miwa: just practice more and he will come to you.

Miwa left the seat but Aichi grabbed by his wrist of his jacket.

Aichi: t-tell Kai that i…

Miwa: hm? Tell him what?

Aichi:…that I want to play with him one day… that is all.

Aichi let go of Miwa while Miwa as a wondering look on his face.

Miwa mind: this guy sure needs to see him, but I guess a message wont hurt.

Miwa: roger that, ill tell it to him

Aichi: really! Thank you Miwa-kun!

Miwa: miwa-kun uh, you sure aren't say calling peoples names.

Aichi: e-eh?

Miwa: joking, later.

When Miwa left, Aichi still kept waiting for Kai. At a park, Kai was laying on a bench and using is bag as pillow to take a nap.

Miwa: so there you are.

Kai opened his eyes slowly and looked up, he saw Miwa grinning to him.

Kai: what is it?

Miwa: hmm, grumpy in the morning as always. Card shop is more of place to relax you know?

Kai didn't answer to miwa and laid back on his side with his eyes closed.

Miwa: Aichi is waiting for you.

Kai opened his eyelashes by half but still showed a bored look on his face.

Miwa: he sure wish you would spend more time with him, it's like you two are some sort of couple.

Kai: Miwa.

Miwa: hm? What is it?

Kai: your blocking the sun.

Miwa stepped aside quickly because of Kai anger voice for being irritated by Miwa.

Miwa: can't you at least come by for 5 minutes? Just 5 minutes of your time?

Kai: there are no new packs so I wont be going.

Miwa: cold as ever, just going for the packs and not to see your friends. I know you better, you wont do that.

Kai was just being quit as Miwa lifted his shoulders and decided to give up and walk away from Kai. Kai was thinking of something, he remembered a moment when he was with Aichi.

* flash back *

When Kai was young, well still young but when he was like 7 he met aboy that got beat up most of the time, he thought to himself. What happened to him?

Kai launched to Aichi and asked him with a friendly smile.

Kai: what's wrong, got beat up?

He tried to be funny but Aichi just walked further as Kai sweat drop for asking a dull question. He came in front of Aichi and showed him a card named blaster blade.

Kai: here take this, this guy is really strong you know.

Aichi just nodded and wasn't sure what Kai was trying to do

Kai: now, Image!

Kai made a fist and came close to Aichi with sparking eyes.

Kai: image yourself as a strong person and never afraid of nothing.

Aichi:…someone…strong.

Kai: yea, that's the spirit. If you keep that mind you will get stronger.

Aichi smiled at last and Kai as well.

* flashback ends *

Kai mind: he is still the weak kid as last time.

At the card shop. Aichi kept waiting and waiting until shin said to him

Shin: it's closing time Aichi, Miwa told you already he wouldn't come.

Aichi: I see, sorry for keeping this chair occupied.

Shin: not at all, it's normal to wait for a friend. Don't over do it though.

Aichi: I wont

Aichi left the shop as Shin closed the shop and turned the lights off. Aichi walked for a bit until suddenly he got grabbed by his arm into the ally between the shop and another building.

Aichi: w-wha-!

The person placed his hand on Aichi's mouth and shushed him.

Kai: don't be so loud.

Aichi calmed down when he saw it was Kai, when Kai saw Aichi becoming at ease he let go of Aichi's mouth as Aichi breath out.

Aichi: don't scare me like that Kai-kun.

Kai:…you should stop waiting for me.

Aichi: uh? But…

Kai: it's annoying.

Aichi: still…why are you here?...did you wait when he left the shop?

Kai: I was walking towards my home.

The truth behind Kai's story, he did kept waiting for Aichi to leave the shop, he waited for like a hour.

Kai: why do you ask that?

Aichi: because your hand is cold when it touched me…

Kai kept quiet as he gave a little space to Aichi.

Kai: it doesn't matter, just quit being emotional about it.

Aichi: I can't.

Kai: why?

Aichi: because I want to battle you at least once before the tournament.

Kai kept quite for a couple of seconds and sigh.

Kai: I wont battle you because your ready as you are now.

Aichi: uh?

Kai: you do need the new packs before tournament begins, otherwise you wont stand a chance against the opponent.

Aichi: I see…thank you for the advice Kai-kun.

Aichi began to smile once more to Kai as Kai had his eyes a bit wide. Kai got closer to Aichi and grabbed Aichi's chin. Aichi flinched from it when kai came closer and closer to him.

Aichi: K-Kai what are you!

Aichi raised his voice but Kai silenced him by kissing him on the lips. Shin opened a window and looked around.

Shin: odd, I thought I heard Aichi. Oh well.

Shin closed his window while Kai kept kissing Aichi as Aichi blushed tremendously for not being able to resist it.

Aichi's mind: EEEHHHH!

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 thoughts

WildFire Chapter 3

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

Thoughts

At Aichi's home, Aichi was in bed the whole morning, mopping about something with a quiet voice.

Aichi: what was that about?...

* flashback *

Aichi: I see…thank you for the advice Kai-kun.

Aichi began to smile once more to Kai as Kai had his eyes a bit wide. Kai got closer to Aichi and grabbed Aichi's chin. Aichi flinched from it when kai came closer and closer to him.

Aichi: K-Kai what are you!

Aichi raised his voice but Kai silenced him by kissing him on the lips

* flashback *

Aichi: why did Kai-kun…kiss me?

Aichi began to blush and put his blanket over his head. The door opened and Aichi's blanket is taken away by a small girl with orange hair.

Emi: what are you doing in bed Aichi! It's afternoon, get up already.

Aichi: sorry…but can you leave me alone for a bit.

Aichi sounded tired while Emi started to get impatience yet concerted about Aichi for being depressed all of the sudden.

Emi left the room and remembered how Aichi came back home.

* flashback *

Aichi opened the door from his home and Emi noticed him coming in

Emi: welcome back Aichi, mom made a delicious dish for us

Aichi just walked passed Emi with a down look on his face and went straight upstairs.

Emi: Aichi, did something happened?

Aichi: no, just sleepy.

Aichi got upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

Emi: Aichi…

* flashback *

Emi mind: ever since then, he never came down ever since. But, the tournament is going to start in 2 hours, he needs pack.

While Emi looked at the clock, Shin looked at his watch and wondered where Aichi could be.

Shin: odd, it isn't like for Aichi to come late

Misaki: perhaps overslept.

Kamui: Aichi Onii-san takes his time. Kai, have you done something to offend Aichi!

Kamui is glaring at Kai but when he did that Kai glared back with a serious face that made Kamui look like a pup against a lion.

Shin: hmm, we could pick him up but I don't know his address.

Misaki: do you know his address?

Misaki asked it to Kamui

Kamui: of course! It's!...

Kamui paused for a sec and set his thinking face on, later, he is frowning a lot and his eye brows began to twitch. More later he kept head banging the card shop door

Kamui: I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T ASK WHERE HE LIVED!

Kai:…Sigh…I know where he lives.

Kamui/Shin/Misaki: eh!

Kai: what?...

Kamui: couldn't you told us sooner!

Kai: nobody asked.

Kamui: grr

Kamui is growling at Kai as Shin kept Kamui away from Kai by holding his neck collar .

Shin: Kai, can you bring Aichi here then, we need to do a check up anyway.

Kai: fine by me.

Kai said it like he doesn't care whether he goes or not.

Kamui mind: wait, if I go with him, I know where Emi lives!

Kamui has a blushing face and a weird grin for having a idea.

Kamui: then I will go too!

Just when Kamui wanted to walk with Kai, Shin stopped him again by grabbing his collar.

Shin: can't, check up and you didn't cal your parents.

Kamui: I can call from Onii-sans house!

Shin: nope, it would be too late then. If you miss calling them you wont be able to go with us.

Kamui: AHHHH! EMI-SAN!

With Kamui tears for his failed plan. Kai was at the front door and rang the bell. The door opened by Emi as Emi flinched from seeing Kai. She immediately shut the door while Kai made a confused face.

Emi: MOM! MOM!

Note: the name of Aichi and Emi's mother is Shizuka.

Shizuka: what is it sweetheart?

Emi: t-there is a stranger at the front door, he looks very dangerous, don't open the door.

Emi was panicking a lot while Shizuka went to the front door. Emi tried to stop her by grabbing by her clothing but failed. When she answered the door she was very surprised.

Shizuka: is that you Kai?

Emi: uh?

Kai: you remember me?

Shizuka: of course, how can't I forgot the cute smiling little kai.

Shizuka was pulling on Kai's cheek while he is trying to endure the embarrassment

Shizuka: hm, you sure have grown since last time. Also more mature and adult like.

Kai: Thanks.

Kai was just being polite while Emi showed herself a bit behind her mother.

Emi mind: So that's Kai that Aichi is talking about.

Kai: Sendou Aichi here?

Shizuka: Yea he is up stairs.

Kai immediately took action by passing Shizuka and went upstairs.

Shizuka: Kai?

Emi mind: W-What is he going to do with Aichi!

When Kai opened the door Aichi heard the door open.

Aichi: Emi…I'm not getting out.

Aichi turned towards the door and flinched when he saw Kai, he sat up and put his back against the wall.

Aichi: K-Kai-kun!

Kai: get out bed.

Aichi:…n-no…I will not!

Aichi hide himself under the blanket while Kai getting a anger mark for running out of patience. He kept himself calm as sits on the bed next to Aichi.

Aichi mind: w-what is he doing?

Kai: I guess your just too scared of the tournament.

Aichi kept quiet for a while and pulled slowly his blanket down and showing his face all red.

Aichi: i-it's not that….it's about…

Kai: if it's about yesterday, it's no excuse to lay in bed.

Kai stood up and looked at Aichi with a glare.

Kai: I'll just tell Shin to go without you. Bye.

Aichi: uh? W-Wait Kai-kun!

Kai walked out of Aichi's room and left at the front door.

Shizuka: hmm?

Shizuka looked from the kitchen what's going on. She saw Aichi running towards the front door.

Shizuka: what's the hurry Aichi?

Aichi: cant explain, must go!

Shizuka: hmm?

When Aichi left, Emi pulled couple of times on her mothers clothing.

Shizuka: what's wrong honey?

Emi: I want to go to the tournament where Aichi is going!

Shizuka: uh? Why?

Emi: well…Uhm…bento!

Note: Bento is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. A traditional bento consists of rice, fish or meat, and one or more pickled or cooked vegetables, usually in a box-shaped container.

Emi: Aichi forgot his bento!

Shizuka: I see, I'll get right on it.

Emi mind: that Kai guy must be up to something, I must protect Aichi from thugs.

Meanwhile, Kai was walking ahead with big steps while Aichi tried to keep up.

Aichi: w-wait for me! Kai-kun!

Kai suddenly stop while Aichi panting a lot next to Aichi.

Aichi: w-why were you walking so fast!

Shin: ah, Aichi you made it.

Aichi: uh?

Aichi looked forward and saw Shin, Misaki and Kamui watching him.

Aichi: A-AH! I was…well…I forgot something.

When Aichi turned, Kai grabbed his collar and dragged him into the bus. He pushed him by a window seat and sat next to Aichi.

Aichi: K-Kai-kun! Let me go!

Kai didn't respond nor giving he connect, when Aichi tried to step out he just put his arm in the way and his hand against the front seat.

Kai: your not going anywhere. Sendou Aichi.

Kai looked at Aichi's eyes while Aichi backed away with a blush on his face. Shortly he calmed down and sits straight forward while looking at his knees

Aichi mind: this is bad…what should I do now?

Shin: now that's settled, let's go!

Kamui: shotgun!

Misaki: my seat

Misaki took her seat while Kamui turned white for not being able to sit at the front seat nor next to Aichi.

Kamui mind: Kai, I wish you are cursed for life now.

Kamui had flames in his eyes but Kai didn't pay any attention to it and just sits properly with crossed arms.

Shin: up to regional tournament!

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 Dream

WildFire Chapter 4

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

Dream

In the bus of Shin, Aichi was forced into the bus by Kai and heading out to regional tournament. While they are heading, Aichi was in complete thought of what to do or say, for his person sitting next to him is Kai.

Aichi mind: what should I say? It's been 10 minutes now and it's still quiet. I could ask why Kai-kun kissed me, but.

Aichi looked around, he saw Misaki, Shin and Kamui sitting in the other seats.

Aichi mind: if I ask why, they might look weird to Kai-kun, I don't want that to happen to him. Uh? Am I concerned about Kai-kun?

Aichi began to blush and looked next to Kai, he was surprised because Kai was sleeping the whole trip with his arms crossed.

Aichi: he's…sleeping?

Aichi gently poked Kai's cheek, Kai responded it with a twitch on his cheek and moved his head lower to the other side of Aichi.

Aichi: sighed

Aichi mind: thank goodness, now I can rest at ease…come to think of it, I haven't slept at all last night about that kiss….

Aichi laid himself against the chair and closed his eyes, he slowly became drowsy and fell asleep.

In his dream he was surrounded by mist and darkness, he became scared at first but he heard a roar behind him. He slowly turned and saw a draconic overlord.

The dragon was staring at him with steam coming out of his jaw, Aichi became afraid and was surrounded by flames.

Aichi mind: what's going on? Is this a dream?

The overlord held it's breath and breath out a flame against Aichi.

Aichi flinched and tried blocking it with his arms crossed. However, the flame didn't hurt him at all. Somehow, he could only felt warmth and comfort from the flame.

The fire changed into a form, a human form.

Aichi: who…are you?

The flames formed into Kai as he was staring at Aichi with cold look on his eyes.

Aichi: Kai? Kun?...

Kai walked towards Aichi, every footstep he made, flames came out of it as he reach his arm to Aichi, Aichi hesitated and didn't move a inch. Kai hand lands on Aichi's head and pats him.

Aichi: uh?...

Kai began to set smile by the corner of his mouth and his eyes were half closed. He moved his hand from head to Aichi's cheek and moved close to Aichi.

Aichi:…Kai…kun…

Aichi was getting drowsy as Kai came closer and kissed Aichi softly on the lips. Aichi's eyes were quivering from kiss but it relaxed when he got used to the sensation. He placed his hands carefully on Kai's back.

Aichi mind: what's going on?...why does it feel so warm?...

Kai suddenly deepens the kiss as Aichi flinched from it and grabbed on to Kai's shirt.

Aichi: hmm!...hmm!

Aichi moaned with his still against Kai's, he tried to back away but he couldn't move away from Kai.

Aichi mind: Kai-kun…stop…

Aichi arms got weak and dropped down while his back arches when Kai's arms were around his. It looked like Aichi was about to fall and Kai manage to prevent him from falling further.

Aichi: Kai-Kun…

Aichi began to kiss back against Kai's mouth as they both got surrounded by red and blue flames mixed. Aichi's face got red, for he didn't predict to be willing to kiss Kai back.

However, the flames faded and Kai slowly faded away in front of Kai.

Aichi: KAI-KUN!

Aichi reacted him out but he got passed trough him, Aichi fell on the ground, turned towards Kai and was shocked what he saw.

Kai was still smiling but it changed into a sad face has he looked away from Aichi and Disappeared in front of Aichi's eyes

Aichi:…no…no…KAI-KUN!

Aichi opened his eyes and moved forward, he screamed as Shin hits the brake from Aichi's scream. Shin and Misaki were looking at Aichi, who was panting heavily.

Shin: what's wrong Aichi-kun?

Misaki: bad dream?

Aichi: uh?

Aichi looked at the window and realised he was back to his own reality.

Aichi: a dream…

Kai: what was it?

Aichi's eyes expanded and looked immediately next him. Kai was looking at Aichi with the same old cold look on his face

Aichi: Kai-Kun!

Aichi suddenly hugged Kai as Kai flinched from Aichi's reaction. Shin and Misaki were confused as well Kamui who is raising himself from the backseat.

Aichi: uh…

Aichi looked around and saw everyone looking at him weirdly, he began to blush and return to his seat with his head down.

Aichi: S-Sorry! I don't mean to startle you all!

Aichi was embarrassed but none of them judged Aichi

Shin: it's alright, you had a bad dream, just little more and were at the regional tournament.

Shin and Misaki turned and looked forward as Shin began to drive again.

Aichi mind: t-that…was embarrassing…

Kamui: you okay, onii-san?

Aichi: uh? Y-Yea I'm fine Kamui-kun.

Kamui drop himself back to his seat and looked at the window.

Kamui mind: what was that all about?

Aichi was quiet and looked at Kai who was looking the other way.

Aichi mind: Kai-kun must think I'm weird now…

Aichi got depressed to set a scene to everybody, but it faded.

Aichi: !

Kai's hand was on Aichi's hand and held it gently. Aichi looked again to Kai but he was still looking the other way.

Aichi was confused but he flipped his hand and let his finger intertwine with Kai's fingers. Kai's fingers began to move and held on to Aichi's hand

Aichi began to blush greatly and looked the other way, but he didn't dislike it all, in fact, he moved his own fingers carefully and held Kai's hand as well.

Times as passed and no one said a word. Aichi's cheeks were red but he was smiling. He decided to sleep once more against his chair while Kai still kept hold of his hand.

Aichi mind: Kai-kun…is comforting me.

Aichi's eyes slowly closed with a smile on his face when he fell asleep. By Kai, he secretly smiled.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 Guardian

WildFire Chapter 5

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

**guardian**

Aichi has finally arrived by the tournament, but it was tough against three blacks. However, Aichi won with his Alfred king of knights and proceeds to the next round.

After the match everyone decided to have a lunch break…if they had food.

Kamui: HOW CAN YOU MIX UP HUMAN FOOD WITH CATFOOD!

Shin: he-he…sorry, I guess I mixed up the bags.

Kamui:…hnn…

Shin: anyone want to try, Kai?

Kai just turned away, shin looked then over Aichi, sweat drop and nods no.

Shin: guess it can't be helped.

Emi: hello, everyone

Emi joined the chat with some bento on her hand, smiling gentle to everyone.

Of course Kamui's ears expanded from the cute voice of Emi he turned and had hearts on his eyes.

Kamui: e-emi-san!

Aichi: Emi? What are you doing here?

Emi: mom dropped me here to give you your lunch boxes.

Kamui: as expected of Emi…Kawai.

Shin: that sure saved us.

Emi kept smiling but she flinched when she saw Kai staring at her with the corner of his eyes.

Emi mind: the same guy who picked up Aichi. I must keep a eye on him so nothing bad happens to Aichi.

Emi sat down between Aichi and Kai, placed the Bento on the table.

Emi: eat up everyone.

Aichi: thanks, Emi.

Emi smiled to Aichi, Kai was observing Emi and just let it slide, he reached for the Bento but got slapped on his hand by Emi.

Aichi: Emi?

Emi: uh? Ah, s-sorry I thought you.

Kai just kept silenced and then left the table.

Aichi: Kai-kun?

Kai: ill just buy my own food.

Kai went to the stadium while Emi felt kind of guilty of her respond. The reason why she did that is because she thought Kai was about to snatch in her image of course.

Emi: sorry Aichi, I didn't mean to do that.

Kamui: hmph, Kai just deserve it, being a show off.

Shin: I think you're a bit jealous Kamui

Kamui: EH! Of him, don't make me laugh, hahaha

Kamui was pretending to laugh and stuffed his mouth full of food to release his frustration of the thought about Kai being better then him.

Aichi began to worry and left the table

Emi: where you going Aichi?

Aichi: uh? Uhm…toilet…

Emi: oh, be back quick okay, you need energy for the next fight

Aichi nods yes and head to the stadium, but he was actually trying to find Kai.

Aichi: where are you Kai-kun?

Aichi stopped walking and saw someone laying on the bench taking a nap, it was Kai laying down with his arms above his head and using his hands as pillow.

Aichi: kai-kun.

Kai opened his eyes slowly and looked at Aichi.

Kai: what is it?

Aichi:…uhm…sorry, about Emi's action.

Kai just being quiet and glaring at Aichi.

Aichi mind: is he mad?

Kai: why are you apologizing from your sister?

Aichi: uh? Well…I…

Kai: you're a real piece of work to handle, not being able to sleep last night, being late for the bus.

Aichi:…that's because…

Kai: because?

Aichi:…you kissed me…

Aichi's face turned a bit pink while Kai was just looking at Aichi.

Kai: do you want me to take it back the kiss?

Aichi: n-no!

Aichi put his hands on his mouth and people were looking at Aichi from his shout.

Aichi mind:…n-no?...wait…do I really?...like Kai-kun?

Kai:…come with me

Kai snatched Aichi by the wrist.

Aichi: e-eh! K-Kai-kun?

Kai dragged Aichi out of the stadium and put him against the tree.

Aichi:…k-kai-kun…that hurts

Kai still had Aichi's wrist held tight, the two didn't knew Emi was about to pass by them.

Emi: uh?

Emi saw Kai with Aichi, she wanted to say hey until she saw. Kai moved to Aichi and kissed him once again. Emi eyes widens open and didn't believe what she saw.

Aichi:…hmm…k-kai-kun…hmm…w-wait…hmm…

Aichi's voice started to crack as he was getting flustered by Kai's kisses, Kai slowly stopped and then looked at Emi. Emi didn't knew what to do as she stood there.

Kai let go of Aichi's wrist and walked passed him, he puts his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes while he walked closer and closer to Emi, once he passed by, he said this with a confident and no hesitated voice.

Kai: you can't protect him always from me.

Emi: uh?...

Kai walked passed Emi as Emi looked at Kai walking away.

Emi mind: this guy…

Aichi: Emi?

Emi: AAAH!

Emi was caught of by surprise when Aichi called him, she turned and was yet again surprised for seeing Aichi's cheeks all red.

Emi: a-aichi…your cheeks

Aichi: uh?

Aichi touched one of his cheeks and thought he had something on it.

Aichi: what about it?

Emi: they are…

Emi stopped when she saw Aichi all dozy, somehow she could tell that Aichi didn't mind when Kai is around, so she nods her head no.

Emi: nothing, let's go back to lunch

Aichi: uh? O-okay?

Aichi had a question mark above his head and didn't knew what Emi wanted to say.

They got back to the table as well Kai was. Emi finally accepted that Kai isn't that dangerous but she knew he liked Aichi.

Emi: sorry

Emi bowed and gave Kai a lunch box, she was actually scared to get schooled at, but Kai just accepted it and ate it in well manner.

Emi mind: he is not a bad guy after all.

Aichi sat down next to Kai eating lunch, Emi sat next to Aichi and was smiling to him.

Aichi: hm? Something wrong Emi?

Emi nods no and kept smiling with a pink blush on her cheeks.

Emi: nothing at all.

Everyone enjoyed their meal, but Kamui got a stomach ache for eating too much of Emi's dish.

Kamui mind: so delicious…yet….so stuffed…

To be continued

Aichi: hello everyone, Otakuroy wish you all a happy Christmas

Kamui: remember to keep reading his story and watch the series Cardfight! Vanguard!

Misaki: also, a happy new year to you all.

Kai:….

Aichi: Kai, your line.

Kai raised a sign that said.

Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Aichi/Kamui/Misaki: see you guys in 2012!


	6. Chapter 6 Friendly Warning

WildFire Chapter 6

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

Rival

After the regional, team Q4 earned a break before national is going to start. Each of the member are practicing hard at the card shop, even Aichi worked up his Royal paladin deck.

Kamui: you almost had me there onii-san. Just a few more adjustment and your deck is good as my mr invincible.

Aichi: he-he thanks…

Aichi looked at the front door, Kamui wondered why Aichi did that a couple of times when he arrived card shop.

Kamui: are you waiting for someone?

Aichi: uh? N-no…

Aichi began to blush while Kamui was grinning at Aichi.

Kamui: could it be…you have a girlfriend.

Kamui gave shoulder taps against Aichi while Aichi getting more embarrassed.

Aichi: n-no that's not that at all!

Kamui: then what is it? Tell me.

Aichi just kept quiet as Misaki stepped in.

Misaki: closing time you two.

Kamui: aww…

Aichi and Kamui stepped out the card shop as Kamui started to get pale.

Aichi: what's wrong?

Kamui: forgot to get to cardshop handsome for cleaning duty…training to be husband…

Aichi: then why are you taking it.

Kamui blushed and crossed his arm with a pervy smile on his face.

Kamui mind: if I complete the training I can be a perfect husband for Emi-san.

Kamui image bells tolling for him in a tuxedo and Emi in a wedding dress walking the aisle.

Priest: do you, Kamui Katsuragi, take Emi Sendou, has your beloved wife.

Kamui showed his shining teeth and a cool adult face expression with full of confidence.

Kamui: I do.

Priest: do you, Emi Sendou, take Kamui Katsuragi. As your beloved husband.

Emi: I do.

Priest: then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

Kamui and Emi got close to each other while Kamui heard a voice calling him over and over again.

Aichi: KAMUI-SAN!

Kamui:…hehe…Miss Katsuragi…eh?

Kamui was back to reality and realised Aichi has been trying to push him away because he almost trying to kiss Aichi.

Kamui: AAAAH!

Kamui backed away and got all pale.

Kamui: I should go, later Aichi-onii-san!

Kamui ran quickly away as Aichi was confused what just happened, he turned and saw a strange looking man observing him.

Aichi: hm?

Aichi studied the person. The person was mostly dressed in black, his eyes looked friendly but within it sense danger, he got long dark red hair. He started to walk towards Aichi, Aichi stepped backwards away from the person as the person stopped moving.

?: Sendou, Aichi I presume.

He said it friendly but the echo of the voice sounded sinister.

Aichi: w-who are you?

The person got very close to Aichi, Aichi couldn't move a muscle of the Person glare. He moved his face closer to Aichi's face, he made a quick movement with his cheek almost touching Aichi's cheek.

?: better break up while you can.

Aichi: uh?

The stranger walked passed Aichi as Aichi got curious what the person meant.

Aichi: w-wait, what do you mean by that?

The stranger smirked and turned his face looking at Aichi.

Ren: tell Kai Toshiki-kun, that Ren is back.

Aichi: uh? Wait!

Suddenly a wind passed by, the person disappeared as Aichi kept thinking about the name of the person.

Aichi: Ren? Who is that?

Aichi got touched by the shoulder all of the sudden.

Aichi: AAAH!

Aichi turned and it was just Miwa looking at Aichi strangely because of his scream.

Miwa: now, now, I'm not the bad guy here. Did you saw a ghost or something?

Aichi mind: I might have…

Aichi: no, it's nothing Miwa-kun…

Miwa: you sure look pale, how about crashing to my place, got a bunch of chips waiting to be eaten.

Aichi: sure, but…I need to make a phone call then.

Miwa: sure.

At Aichi's home.

Emi: Aichi! Where are you!

Shizuka: Aichi isn't here sweetie, he's at a friends place.

Emi: EHH!

By Miwa's place.

Aichi: sorry for intruding.

Miwa: nobodies home, my folks are still at work.

Aichi: I see…it's the first time I got to this place.

Miwa: like it so far, take a seat.

Aichi: thanks.

Aichi took his seat and looked around seeing nothing strange, just a regular couch, big screen TV. It's like any simple apartment.

Miwa: there you go

Miwa placed the drinks on the table and took his seat across Aichi.

Miwa: so, how are you and Kai doing?

Aichi: uh? Why do you ask?

Miwa: I'm a bit curious, you have been waiting at the card shop lots of times for him I suppose.

Aichi: w-well…

Miwa: it's normal to wait for a friend, but Kai has beaten all the folks he can beat in just 5 turns.

Aichi mind:…5…turns?...

Miwa: Kai isn't used to be like this you know

Aichi:…I know…

Miwa: hm?

Aichi: Kai-kun, is a nice guy…

Miwa smiled since most people talk bad about his friend.

Miwa: first time I heard something good from Kai then he's good at vanguard.

Aichi: uh? What do you mean?

Miwa: nothing, just talking to myself.

Miwa smiled to Aichi as Aichi got a question mark about his head.

Miwa: do you like Kai?

Aichi choked by his soda and was coughing from Miwa's question.

Aichi: w-why do you ask that!

Miwa: just curious, can't tell if your just a friend of his.

Aichi:…

Aichi kept silenced for a while but he nodded yes

Miwa:…I see…

Miwa looked down and his smile turned upside down.

Aichi: Miwa?...kun?

Miwa: ill just say this once…be careful…

Aichi: uh?

Miwa: I have been observing Kai a lot and he always hang out with bad people around him.

Aichi: Kai-kun?

Miwa: he-he, don't worry, ill keep a eye on you too.

Miwa winked as Aichi blushed a little but only because of Miwa's kindness.

Aichi: T-thanks…

Miwa: Kai is a nice guy, but he also got hurt, I could tell when he arrived back to this city.

Aichi:…I-I'll do my best!

Miwa was surprised when Aichi said it and saw a serious look on his face.

Miwa: good luck, Kai's boyfriend.

Aichi: I will…wait…

Aichi paused and heard his brain ticking, when it made a ping sound as Aichi screamed out loud.

Aichi: MIWA-KUN!

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7 Rival

WildFire Chapter 7

Rival

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

It was a silenced night by Aichi's home, he barely eat or rather moved. Emi and her Mother were of course worried about him. But they stepped aside when Aichi decided to go upstairs and rest with his thoughts.

Aichi mind: that person…

* flashback *

The stranger smirked and turned his face looking at Aichi.

Ren: tell Kai Toshiki-kun, that Ren is back.

Aichi: uh? Wait!

Suddenly a wind passed by, the person disappeared as Aichi kept thinking about the name of the person.

* flashback ended *

Aichi mind: Ren…just who is this guy…how does he know…about me and Kai?...wait…me and Kai

Aichi remembered when he got kissed once more at the national tournament.

Aichi mind: even though he kissed me…he didn't say he loved me…how am I suppose to know why Kai likes me…

Aichi puts a pillow on his head and got stressed out by it.

Next morning at the card capital card shop.

Kamui: good morning, Aichi-onii-san!

Aichi:…g-g…yawn…

Kamui: geez, have you get any sleep at all…

Aichi: sorry…I couldn't

Kamui: anyway, let's go meet the ultra rare group

Aichi: uh? Ultra-Rare?

Aichi remembered the 3 girls working at a mystery card shop and receiving the card Alfred King of knights.

Aichi: ah, but why do you want to meet them?

Kamui: I heard they beat you so they must be very strong

Aichi mind: not exactly…I was just too weak to begin with.

Kamui: well, let's go

Kamui dragged Aichi with him.

Shin: hold it.

Kamui: what is it…sub manager…

Shin: ah!

Shin made a anime fall as the cat mew in respond.

Shin: it's manager…anyway take Misaki with you

Misaki: eh! What about the shop, Shin-san

Shin: it's manager, I want you to observe the rival shops. Me and sub-manager will do the rest.

The cat glared, it placed his paw on a pack and starts scratching on it.

Shin: AAAH STOP, STOP!

Misaki:…sigh…let's go.

They finally went outside, however.

Morikawa: im coming too!

Kamui: eh! Why!

Morikawa: he-he

Morikawa smirked and showed a member card with Ultra rare on it.

Morikawa: cause I can bring you guys there

Misaki/Aichi/Kamui: ?

Morikawa put them in the right direction, unfortunate he got lost himself as Aichi, Kamui and Misaki found the card shop, with a unexpected guest

Kamui: amazing, rare cards holograms everywhere

Aichi: indeed…

Aichi mind: back then Kourin beaten me, I wonder if I got stronger this time.

Ren:…hmm…

Ren tapping a hologram

Aichi: hm? Ah!

Kamui: ah what's wrong Aichi oni-san?

Aichi: it's him!

Misaki: hm?

Ren: shouting makes customers frustrated as well workers.

Kamui: hey!

Ren: I'm not a owner

Kamui: uh?

Ren: nor a customer

Kamui: what's his deal…

Aichi:…you're the one from before

Ren took a small glance at Aichi

Ren: ah…Sendou Aichi

Kamui: you know him?

Aichi: yes, but only a little.

Kourin: you made it.

Misaki, Kamui and Aichi took their eyes on Kourin

Kourin: hm? Why are you guys here?

Suiko: I letting them in

Kourin: Suiko?

Suiko: but now were all here. Kourin. The decks.

Kourin gave a deck to Ren as well she was holding one herself

Ren: hm? Mostly females in it

Ren studied the deck and picked out one

Ren: seems like your going to be my key card

Ren eyes started to glow as well Aichi

Aichi flinched for picturing the planet cray, he was standing on a ocean, he felt something coming as it jumped over him.

Mermaids.

Aichi mind: what was that just now?

After Kourin and Ren card fight. Ren overwhelmed Kourin and won the match. He smirked for being over confident about his victory and left the shop afterwards.

Kamui: what a show off

Misaki: still, he is very powerful

Kamui growled for denying the fact he was powerful.

Suiko: Sendou Aichi, I want to speak to you.

Kamui: hey what about us!

Rekka: sorry staff only

Rekka pushed out Misaki and Kamui

Kamui: h-hey!

Misaki and Kamui ended up going home after hours, Suiko discussed things with Aichi of his progress with Royal paladin deck.

Suiko: I see, I'm glad the card I gave you made you this far.

Suiko smiled innocent but she already knew it for having a eye on Aichi during his tournaments.

Rekka: indeed, you have grown strong amazingly

Rekka smiled face to face with Aichi

Rekka: right Kourin?

Rekka looked teasingly to Kourin for she knows Kourin has a crush on Aichi when they first battled.

Kourin: w-what ever

Kourin began to blush lightly, Rekka was poking her check but received a smack on her head in Chibi style.

Rekka _

Suiko: now now, we don't want to scare our guest wouldn't we.

Suiko just gave a soft smile as Rekka and Kourin glaring at each other.

Aichi: sorry but I need to go now

Rekka: eeeh, so soon?

Aichi: he-he sorry

Aichi smiling awkwardly to Rekka for finding her odd. He left the shop but little didn't he knew Ren was at the exit waiting for him.

Aichi: uh?...that person…

Ren: long time no see…Sendou Aichi.

Aichi tilt his head, he was a bit curious but didn't trust Ren as he passing him by.

Ren: a cold approach. But I know your not like that.

Aichi made a fist and turned towards Ren

Aichi: w-what do you want!

Ren suddenly moved in a instant towards Aichi having him pinned against the wall without holding him. He gave him a glare at his eyes with a smirk on his face.

Aichi: w-what…

Aichi got scared but he kept being brave for not wanting to seem week towards Ren.

Ren: you and I are the same…shy…scared…but most of all, we want to become stronger to beat Kai.

Aichi: K-Kai?...

Ren chuckled friendly but he only acts like that.

Ren: do you wish to be stronger…cause I grant you that

Ren held Aichi's chin and lift it up so Aichi has to keep watching Ren

Aichi: s-stronger…

Aichi didn't even notice that Kai was walking in the mall, he noticed Aichi and walked further. He flinched lightly when he saw Ren.

Kai mind: Ren?

Ren noticed Kai and smirked as he leaned forward to kiss Aichi deeply on his lips.

Aichi: H-HMM!

Aichi blinks for being kissed by Ren, but not only he, Kai did the same as he baring a fist for being furious.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8 Darkness

WildFire Chapter 8

**Darkness**

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

Ren noticed Kai and smirked as he leaned forward to kiss Aichi deeply on his lips.

Aichi: H-HMM!

Aichi blinks for being kissed by Ren, but not only he, Kai did the same as he baring a fist for being furious.

Kai mind: that bastard

Kai wanted to march in but suddenly Aichi pushed Ren away. Kai stopped moving and hide against the wall while peeking.

Ren: didn't knew you could resist someone kissing you.

Aichi panting with his hand on his mouth.

Ren: I suppose Kai is still your lover, but sooner or later. You will find out that your just wasting time with him.

Aichi: kgg

Aichi groaned towards Ren as his eyes glow for a second.

Ren mind: his powers is developing quicker then I thought.

Aichi: I trust Kai…

Ren: hm? What was that?

Ren leaned forward, moved his face side way with his hand by his ear.

Aichi: Kai will never hurt me…even if you dated him, I'm nothing like you…

Ren flinched and made a fist. He groaned slightly but recovers quickly as he backed away from Aichi.

Ren: in time. You shall.

Ren walked away from Aichi with his hands in his pockets, he glance at Kai for a split second while Kai did the same to him.

When Aichi walked out the hall, no one was there. But he had a feeling someone was there.

Few days later the national tournament began. However, Team Q4 were overwhelmed by Jurassic army and is now facing Foo fighters.

Kai: burn everything into ashes! Dragonic overlord!

Kyou: n-no way!

The crimson dragon burned Kyou spike brothers into ashes by being overwhelmed by the skills of Kai.

The victory goes to Kai but Misaki lost against Asaka's pale moon deck.

After that, it was up to Aichi to make the final conclusion against a general named Tetsu who is believed one of the most strongest and strategic dark irregulars user.

Aichi stood strong against his Still Vampr but even is strong will to win, it wasn't enough to outsmart Tetsu or fight back against

Tetsu: Still Vampr attack!

The vampire hits Aichi in his knight form Still Vampr skill and slowly faded away from his lost. After the lost of Team Q4 Aichi suddenly collapsed when Ren told him he was the source of their team lost.

Misaki: Aichi!?

Kamui: Aichi-Onee-san!?

As Aichi collapsed he received a nightmare in his own image. Kai was walking away from him and Aichi tried to follow him but couldn't reach him once he faded away.

Aichi: Kai-kun!

Suddenly a dark mist coming down Aichi's feet's, he turned around and saw a male in black goat with long red hair staring at him. The male eyes turned into any colour from his PSY Qualia

Ren: your just a weakling, Sendou Aichi.

Aichi: that's not true, I!

Ren: then why did you lose the national tournament then. Kai is very disappointed that you couldn't win, making his victory seem like it was a total flaw.

Aichi: I…I…

Aichi made a fist but couldn't react back towards Ren speaking the truth.

Ren: if you want Kai to see you again…come with me…

Ren offered his hand out with a deck on his hand.

Ren: come…join me Sendou Aichi…

Aichi stood still but slowly his body starts moving towards Ren and reach out his hand towards Ren's hand. Ren eye grew bigger along with his smirk, the PSY Quelia increased more and more when Aichi came closer.

Ren: that's right…I shall grant you the one you wish…

Ren was smirking a lot for scheming something in his mind, but Aichi couldn't notice for he was fed up to get stronger. The moment he touched the deck the black mist swallowed him up on his clothing.

Aichi: AAAHH!

Aichi screamed in pain with he was completely swallowed up intro the black mist. Little moments later the black mist faded away, Aichi's blue jacket changed into black along with his jeans.

Ren: welcome…Sendou Aichi…

Aichi raised up his face towards Ren with a devilish smirk on his face, his eyes turned into any colour for his PSY Qualia is now awakened.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9 Black Rose

**Wildfire chapter 9**

**Black Rose**

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

After the tournament, Aichi finally woke up at his own home. He held his hand against his face for his eyes hurt a lot.

Aichi: was it all a dream?...

Aichi stood up but when he looked down his clothing was all black expect his red shirt under his black jacket. He moved over to his mirror and his eyes widens a lot for seeing his new outfit.

Aichi: don't tell me…

He looked over to his desk and reach his deck, when he flipped over he was Blaster Dark instead of his Blaster Blade.

Aichi: m-my deck, it changed!

He searched trough it but none of them were Royal Paladin unites.

Aichi: they aren't in here…what should I do?...

The door of his room went open as a plate fell down with Emi looking shocked to Aichi. Aichi moved his sight to Emi who was holding her hands close to her mouth and nose.

Aichi: uhm…Emi?

Emi lowered her hands and smiled with joy with her eyes watering up

Emi: Aichi your finally awake!

Emi launched at Aichi and hugged him very close with her arms around his middle.

Aichi: uh?...y-yea I'm awake, how long was I out then?

Emi:…t-two days…

Aichi: two days!

Emi: still, I wonder if mother gave you new clothing.

Emi pulled on Aichi's black jacket with a confused face.

Emi: this isn't your style Aichi, normally you wear blue clothing that comes along with your hair.

Aichi: I-I see…hehe…

He petted the back of his head, Emi wanted to get Aichi some new clothing but when she opened the closet she only saw black Goth clothing.

Emi: A-Aichi, don't tell me your in that phase already!?

Aichi: e-eh!? W-what phase!?

Emi mind: poor Aichi, after the defeat he must have been idolising that Ren character from TV…

Emi: don't worry Aichi, I'm going to get you new clothing.

Aichi: E-Emi!?

Emi already left while Aichi just stood there.

Aichi:…a phase?...

Aichi went downstairs and his mother looked over him.

Shizuka: oh my, Aichi have you reach puberty already?

Aichi: n-no mom…

Shizuka: ah your voice is still light, thank goodness…

His mother sighed relieved with her hand on her chest.

Aichi: what's with everyone keep saying that?

Shizuka: nothing, it's just how teenagers are when they reach their age.

Aichi: okay…

When Aichi finished up eating he went outside for a walk, it is weekend so he couldn't go to school. He was actually relieved for fearing what his friends would think of him now.

He looked forward and stood still for seeing Ren across the traffic light smirking to him. When the light turned green, Aichi moved towards Ren as Ren just stood still waiting for him.

Once Aichi crossed the road he looked down with his hands making a fist.

Aichi: why…why have you changed me?

Ren: hmm? I didn't change you, you choose it yourself.

Aichi: don't give me that! Where is my Royal Paladin deck!?

Ren putted his fingers into his ears and turned a 45 degree angle away from Aichi.

Ren: now, now no need to be loud in the morning.

Aichi: grrr.

Aichi kept tapping Ren arm in his chibi form like he was trying to hurt Ren. Ren just stood there all dense with his eyes half closed like he doesn't notice Aichi at all.

Aichi: just give it back!

Ren suddenly snatched Aichi's arms and pulled him against Ren's body as he stepped back into a ally. Ren placed Aichi's arms above his head and placed them against the wall.

Ren: tsk, tsk, tsk.

Ren showed his finger to Aichi and moved it left and right while he making tsk sounds at Aichi.

Ren: I gave you new power and yet you want it back now.

Aichi: what new power? What are you talking about, l-let me go.

Ren: hmph, you still haven't realised yet how powerful Shadow Paladin can be.

Aichi: I don't care, just give me back my old deck!

Ren: the weak deck that lost the national tournament and disappointed Kai.

Aichi's eyes widens and he silenced once he heard that.

Ren: thought so, no matter how much you want it back…it will just be a lack of breath for asking it back.

Aichi groaned with his PSY Qualia showing to Ren.

Ren mind: that's it…become angry…

Ren: oh, did I touch a nerve now…

Ren moved his free hand over Aichi's chin and raised it upwards to Ren's face.

Ren: your anger will just show your true colours…Sendou Aichi…you will not get Kai's respect if you keep losing.

Aichi tried to shake off Ren's hand but couldn't when he pressed his fingers on Aichi's cheeks.

Ren: but I can grant you power…the power…of PSY Qualia…

Aichi: PSY Qualia?...

Ren: indeed…with this power…you can always win.

Aichi kept quiet for a while and looked down, as time passed he looked back up with a tense glare to Ren.

Aichi: what do I have to do to get your power?...

Ren: good boy…the only thing you have to do…is leave Kai behind…and come with me to join AL4

Aichi:…b-but…

Ren: right now, Kai wouldn't want to see your face…

Ren face moved closer to Aichi's face. Ren narrowed his eyes and gripped Aichi's arms harder.

Ren:…so…what will it be?...

Aichi just stood still and lowered his gaze along with his hair covering his eyes.

Aichi:…I-I will join you…

Ren: wonder if you truly mean it…if so…let me kiss you then.

Aichi didn't show any blush nor shyness to Ren, he just nodded to Ren as Ren responded by pressing his lips against Aichi. Kissing him fully on his mouth.

From a distance, Kai saw the two across the street with a tense glare to Ren.

Kai mind: Ren…your going to pay for what you have done now…

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10 Dark Knight

Wildfire chapter 10

**Dark Knight.**

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description**.

Emi: Mama!

Shizuka: what's wrong sweetie?

Emi came downstairs panting with her hand against the wall in the kitchen room.

Emi: A-Aichi still not home?

Shizuka: ah, he called before that he is staying over with a friend of his

Emi: EH!? B-But Aichi never had a sleepover before, we got to pick him up mama!

Shizuka: he will be back before dinner, he is just visiting.

Emi: oh…I see…

Emi lowered her gaze but she still worries as she gazed to the window

Emi mind: Aichi…please be okay…

Meanwhile, Aichi and Ren walked together and ended up stopping by a huge building that Ren owns.

Ren: this is my home, let's go.

Ren smiled friendly to Aichi but Aichi just kept his eyes lowered to the floor.

Ren: no need to get all sad, it's not like it was your first kiss.

Aichi raised his head and saw Ren already walking ahead, the securities blocked the way when Aichi tried to get in. but Ren stepped in with his hand between the guards.

Ren: he is with me…so no touching please.

Ren closed his eyes and showed a wide smile on his face. The guards backed off and Ren offered his hand to Aichi, Aichi just looked away and walked passed Ren.

Ren mind: still not trusting me, oh well…

They entered the building and took the elevator to get to the 29th floor where Kyou and Asaka battled each other.

Kyou: Juggernaut Maximum, finishing rush!

Asaka received the 6th damage and lost the battle.

Ren: oh, still haven't learned Kyou his lesson for losing Asaka…

Kyou: what was that!?

Kyou groaned towards Ren but Tetsu placed his hand on Kyou's shoulder to stop his out burst. Kyou shook off Tetsu hand from his shoulder and now noticed Aichi is standing next to Ren.

Kyou: what is that loser doing here?

Ren: I could ask you the same thing…

Kyou: you…

Kyou making a fist towards Ren and Ren just shrugs in responds.

Asaka: forgive me Ren, I tried to learn him a lesson but couldn't.

Asaka kneeled for Ren but wondered why Aichi is close to him.

Ren: that's too bad…cause I wanted to replace Kyou for this one right here.

Ren placed his hand on Aichi's head with a gentle smile towards his teammates.

Kyou: him!?

Asaka: Ren? Why would you?

Tetsu kept quiet and looked over to Aichi, he still didn't make eye contact to others when he arrived here.

Tetsu mind: what is Ren planning, this kid hasn't changed much since yesterday.

Kyou: haha, you got to be kidding me, you want to weaken your team even more, don't make me laugh.

Asaka: Kyou!

Ren: is alright Asaka, let's make it more interesting then.

Kyou: ooh, I'm all ears now.

Ren: you two battle, winner gets the empty space in AL4.

Kyou: hey! I'm already a member of AL4!

Ren: no anymore, unless you can beat him.

Kyou: tsk, fine by me. Boy it's time for us to battle!

Kyou pointed strongly to Aichi, but he didn't get any responds back.

Kyou: what? You deaf now! I said fight me!

Asaka: Ren, I don't think…

Ren raised his hand and began to smirk. Asaka flinched as well Tetsu saw Aichi's head slowly moving upwards.

Aichi: a fight?...

Aichi showed a emotionless face towards Kyou with his eyes being fade in his iris.

Kyou: that's right, you weakling.

Aichi face slowly changed into a grin with his eyes starting to glow.

Aichi: weakling, me?...your wrong…the only weak person here is the one who thinks he belongs here.

Kyou: w-what!? Y-You!

Slowly a dark aura came behind Aichi's back, the image of Kyou took over by Aichi's Aura and showed Blaster Dark in front of him.

Kyou: w-what is this!? W-who is that!?

Blaster dark sliced Kyou in half in his vision and fell down to the floor. Kyou shivers in fear as Asaka and Tetsu wondered what Kyou saw.

Aichi moved forward and placed his deck on the table with a dangerous smiled on his face, his hair went down and covered up his eyes.

Kyou: d-don't mock me!

They both placed their vanguard in place

Aichi/Kyou: stand up, vanguard!

Asaka, Ren and Tetsu watched the match from a distance.

Kyou: Black Panther attack Blaster javelin!

They used holographic project tiles to battle like it was for real. Kyou's panther swung his sword and damage the dark spear soldier.

Kyou: now, your move loser.

Aichi: loser?...your mistaken, your fate is to become a loser since the day you were born.

Aichi was laughing quietly and sinister with his eyes kept glowing all kinds of different colours.

Asaka and Tetsu started to tremble a little from Aichi's personality.

Tetsu mind: is this…the same boy I battled?

Aichi: stand and draw…

Aichi drew his card and smirked for drawing the card from his vision.

Aichi: where there is light, there is darkness…

Kyou: what?...

Asaka: Ren, does that kid really have that deck?

Aichi: light can only be swallowed up by darkness…

Ren smirked wider with his eyes glowing as well. Asaka became a little afraid from Ren and watched the battle further.

Aichi: appear from the everlasting darkness…

Tetsu mind: kid…you have changed…how did this happen?

Aichi: dark spirit…Blaster Dark!

When Aichi placed the card the surrounding between him and Kyou got swallowed up into the darkness. Kyou looked left and right but couldn't see anyone around him.

Kyou: w-what is this!? W-where am I?

Kyou heard a blade being dragged on the ground and he gazed forward and saw a dark Knight coming towards him.

Kyou: no….no….

Kyou saw behind the Dark knight, Ren and Aichi smirking sinister to him and combined together with the Dark Knight. It received a dark aura behind it as it raises his sword towards Kyou.

Kyou: Stop it….STOP IT!

Kyou crossed his arms and fell down as he got hit by the sword of Blaster Dark.

When the sword has swung the surrounding turned back to normal. However, Kyou is trembling in fear with his arms crossing his face.

Kyou:…s-stop…n-no more…I-I surrender….

Asaka: Kyou…

Tetsu looked at the back of Ren's head and glared slightly to him, but he lowered his tense look for knowing he couldn't do anything.

Aichi: get up…I'm not done with you yet…

Kyou moved his arms away and saw Aichi's dark Aura behind him growing even bigger then before. His face kept looking down at Kyou with teeth showing by the corner of his mouth.

Kyou: AAHH!

Kyou grabbed his deck and ran away from the fight. Aichi slowly turned back to normal and placed his hand on his head for having a headache.

Ren mind: welcome…to AL4…Sendou Aichi.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11 Homesick

**Wildfire chapter 11**

**Homesick **

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description**.

After countless of hours, Aichi finally got home and Emi was waiting for him in the kitchen with a blanket on her back. She was sleepy but when she heard the door she rushed to the front door and saw his blue haired older brother back.

Emi: Aichi!

She kept her voice down because their mother is already asleep. Aichi turned and with a smile on his face, however under his eyelids they were grey from exhaustion.

Emi: what happened to you?

Aichi: just a little sick Emi…

Aichi slowly collapsed on his knees and Emi's eyes expanded in reaction from it. She rushed to him and helped him up. She brought him upstairs to his room and placed him down on his bed.

Emi: Aichi, you shouldn't come home this late, you promised to eat dinner with us.

Aichi: sorry…I ended up eating there…

Aichi's voice sounded exhausted and low, Emi kept worrying what she must do. Suddenly she calmed down when her brother touched her cheek with his hand.

Aichi:…I'm fine…

Aichi set a smile on his face and he slowly fast asleep on his bed, his hand slipped away and hanged on the edge from the bed.

Emi slowly smiled from the comfort and raised her brother hand back up to his chest. She pulled the blanket up above his chest and she pecked his forehead goodnight.

Emi: welcome home…Aichi…

She walked out of the room and shut down the lights when she walked out of the door. She closed it behind her and sighed relieved. But even with the comfort words from her own brother, she kept worrying what might have happened to him to become so tired.

The next morning, Aichi kept in bed from his long sleep. He ended up having a fever running from his forehead, he kept panting a bit heavy from his own temperature.

Shizuka: hmm…43…you definitely have the fever young men, you stay in bed.

Aichi:…I know…

Aichi coughed out horrible with his eyes lids half closed and laying there weak.

Shizuka: I will get some medicine from the drug store, Emi, can you watch home for me please?

Emi: I-I will!

Emi kept her arms against her body like soldier that was assigned for a mission. When the mother left, Emi prepared some stuff to make Aichi feel better.

First she place a wet cold ice bag on aichi's forehead to cool off some of his own heat.

Second she getting some fruits for Aichi to eat and feed him with a spoon.

And last but not least, she had to change his clothing but…

Emi:…hnn…

Emi kept struggling with Aichi's button from his chest, her brother kept staring wonder what she was doing.

Aichi: uhm, Emi?...what are you doing?

Emi: I'm trying to get you undressed because the old sweats are now on your uniform.

Aichi: is fine I can do it myself.

Aichi tried to lean upwards but he got quickly dizzy for sitting up and collapsed back on his bed. He started to pant even heavier, Emi starts to panic and didn't knew what to do now.

Emi mind: Aichi…

Suddenly the doorbell ranged and Emi rushed to the door, she was expecting her mother but in the end. Kai was standing there.

Emi: y-you!

Kai:…heard from a idiot that Aichi got sick and couldn't make it to school.

Morikawa: ah….ah…ah….AAAH!

Morikawa sneezed.

Morikawa: eh? Is someone talking about me? OH! It must be Kourin-chan!

Morikawa placed his hands together to pray for it at his own home.

Emi: y-yea but I got everything under control.

Kai just walked in and passed Emi.

Emi: w-wait!

Emi closed her eyes and snatched Kai's uniform from the back and he paused in respond.

Kai: your shaking…

Emi: eh?!

Emi opened her eyes and noticed her own hands trembling in fear.

Kai: is it because of me?

Kai gazed to Emi with his face showing slight coldness towards her.

Emi: I-It's not that it's…

Kai: need help with Aichi?

Emi: w-well…he needs new clothing so.

Kai just walked further and Emi lost her grip, she watched Kai walking upstairs as he arrived in Aichi's room

Aichi eye sights were foggy and he couldn't see clearly from his high fever.

Kai didn't say a word and just started to unbutton Aichi's uniform, Aichi body just kept being still. His uniform slowly got pulled away from his body. He then felt a strong grip on his red shirt and gave a small sigh to Kai.

Kai was just staring like it didn't startled him from the erotic noise that Aichi made. He finally got Aichi's upper clothing off and he started to unbuckle Aichi's belt.

Aichi:…w-who is there?...

Aichi kept asking but his body wouldn't move at all and Kai answering as well. He pulled Aichi's jeans from his legs and dropped it on his right arm with Aichi's shirt and uniform.

Kai moved out of the room and came downstairs to offer the clothing for Emi. Emi was amazed that Kai could do it, she gazed at him suspicious for thinking he did something else with Aichi too.

Kai: hurry it up, or his bed sheets will be getting sweats as well.

Emi: o-oh right!

Emi startled and brought the clothing to the washer, however Kai went back upstairs to get a bucket filled with cold water, a towel and sponge.

Kai sits next to Aichi's bed and placed his hand against Aichi's back, he slowly lifted him up to sit up. Aichi groaned from the headache and couldn't bare to sit up straight.

Kai: you need to keep still…

Aichi heard Kai's voice but he got into a trance of his pain to not even think straight. Kai slowly began to wash Aichi's back with the cold sponge.

Aichi: a-aah!

Aichi crossed his arms together and started to shiver from the cold. Kai grabbed his shoulder to keep him still and continued further.

Aichi mind: right now…is Kai…washing me?...

Aichi began to blush a lot for the image from it. Kai moved his hand away from Aichi's back, he then place himself against Aichi's back and began to wash his tummy.

Kai: have you been eating properly.

Aichi just nodded in responds and made small noises from the cold sponge touching his chest area.

Aichi: w-why are you here?...

Kai kept quiet and finished up washing Aichi's body, he tossed the sponge into the bucket and held a towel with both hands.

Kai: Aichi.

Kai faced Aichi's front, Aichi looked up and he got a towel on his head all of the sudden. Kai instantly started to rub it very roughly in his chibi form.

Aichi: A-AH! K-KAI!

Kai was slightly frustrated because he saw Aichi kissing Ren, but he kept quiet and made sure Aichi didn't see his face right now with the towel being all around Aichi's head.

Kai: just keep still.

Emi entered the room and blushed from the angle she is watching, she saw the blanket all messed up and her brother being in his boxer. She kept watching how Kai drying up Aichi with a lot of struggle which seemed like he was doing something else.

She slowly backed away and closed the door.

Emi mind: just a phase…that's all.

After a while, Kai finally got Aichi all washed and dried up. Emi got Aichi to dress up in his pyjama's. she finally released a big sigh of relieve for succeeding her duty as a sister.

Emi:…uhm…thanks by the way…

Kai:…your welcome…

They kept silenced for a while but Kai suddenly spoke that made Emi jump a bit.

Kai: can you give me a sec…I need to talk to Aichi…

Emi: o-oh, go ahead.

Emi left the room and let them be alone. She didn't want to leave Aichi alone however, she saw something in Kai's eyes that seemed…sad.

The silence between Aichi and Kai is overwhelming, Aichi kept quiet and staring at Kai with the cold ice bag on his forehead.

Aichi mind: why is he so quiet?...didn't he want to talk to me?...

Aichi's eyes slowly became heavy and his eye sights getting drowsy, Kai started to look and him. Kai started to move his mouth but Aichi couldn't hear the words as he fell asleep with his cheek landed on his pillow.

Kai:…he finally went asleep…

Kai kept watching how Aichi was sleeping, Aichi began to let out quiet snores and calm breathing from his mouth. Kai began to lean over and held Aichi's chin to make his face move upwards to him.

Kai:…don't know what happened…but…

Kai moved over and pecked Aichi's lips gently with his own lips.

Kai:…I promise…I will get you back once I'm stronger…

Kai placed his hand on Aichi's head and stroked his blue hair gently, Kai frowned slightly from the image of Aichi and Ren kissing.

Kai:…He wont get you…

Kai moved over with his arm wrapped behind Aichi's head and moved his lips to Aichi's ear.

Kai:…love you…Sendou Aichi…

Kai slowly moved his arm away from Aichi and left the room with the door closed. He went downstairs to get his jacket back on and head to the front door.

Emi: y-your leaving already!?

Kai: don't worry, he is sleeping now…

Kai voice sounded slightly different in Emi's ears. She smiled and nodded to him.

Emi: thank you…mister Kai.

She bowed to him half way with her upper body. He took leave from the home and he by passed Shizuka with his hands in his pockets.

Shizuka stopped when Kai passed her, she turned around to observe Kai.

Shizuka: that boy…

She said it quietly to herself and remembered that Aichi had a friend once to play cards with him.

Shizuka: small world…

She smiled and let Kai go further without problems.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Challenge

**Wildfire chapter 12**

**Challenge **

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

Aichi finally recovered from his 2 days of feverish days, he prepared to go to school with his old uniform. Emi smiled because Aichi is not wearing the black outfit he had wearing couple of days now.

Emi mind: the old Aichi is back, still he has new friends so I like it that way better.

Emi and Aichi walked to their school, however Kai called off his school to pay someone a visit.

Guard: Ren-sama

Someone contact Ren trough a intercom with Ren sitting on his black moving chair of his, he answered the call.

Ren: something the matter, your interrupting my tea time.

Guard: there is a young men named Kai at the entrance, shall I let him trough sir.

Ren:…hmm…let him trough, also guide him to me.

The guards took Kai to the elevator and went to the top floor, they dropped off Kai there and glared a them. The guards wanted to check him but they feared him, they went back to the elevator and Kai walked further in a corridor.

He only saw a huge door in front of him and opened it up, he then blinks for seeing Ren laying flat on his stomach on the floor drinking tea and watching a anime from his flat screen TV.

Ren: Hi Kai, your right on time to watch our usual anime series. Hope you still like Duel Masters.

Ren waved to him with a wide smile on his face, but it faded when Kai snatched the remote and turned on the TV.

Ren: eeeh, your cold as ever Kai…

Ren pouts and slowly stood up. He then changed his face to a serious looking one.

Kai: what have you done to Aichi?...

Kai sounded angered from his voice but his body language didn't show towards Ren for he knows he would enjoy to see him suffering.

Ren: hmm?...I don't know what your talking about.

Kai: I visited him while he was sick, his clothing were all black and the family didn't knew how it got there. I even studied his deck and saw only Shadow Paladins in it.

Ren: perhaps he just painted his clothing back and got sick of the pain smell in his room. Plus he can just buy Shadow Paladin and make them himself.

Kai: don't play dumb with me, I know this because you were once also a Royal paladin user.

Ren: hmm, oh yes those were some good times, but I grew bored of them.

Ren moved back to his chair and sits back with a smirk on his face towards Kai. He touched a button from his chair and made another chair appear from the floor.

Ren: go ahead and sit, it's comfy. Plus you can rotate with it.

Ren spanned once with it like some 8 year old child. Kai ignored that comment and sits down across Ren.

Kai: I came here to take back Aichi.

Ren: Aichi? Now why you want to take him back?

Kai: it doesn't concern you.

Ren grabbed his cup and threw it passed Kai against the wall for it shattered into pieces. Kai didn't flinch from it and Ren showed a frowning face.

Ren: you dated me once too…

Kai kept silenced and closed his eyes.

Ren: you can ignore it all you want Kai, however, I thought you and me would be together ever since high school.

* flashback *

Ren: wait for me Kai, I still haven't packed my back pack.

Ren stuffed up his books but his bag fell down and his notes and books were laying on the ground. The remaining students started to laugh but Kai stepped in to silence them with his stare. He helped Ren packing his book into his bag pack.

Ren: thanks Kai.

Ren smiled with a blush on his face, however, Kai ignored him and moved on further. Ren chuckled and followed Kai with his bag pack filled. They went outside and walked together to go home.

Ren: hey why you being so cold to me now?

Ren tried to hold Kai's hand but he pulled his hand back and stood still.

Kai:…I'm moving away…

Ren: eh?...

Silence came between them with Ren eyes expanding.

Ren: y-your joking right, tell me your joking!?

Ren grabbed Kai's shoulders and shake him a little. Kai kept his face down with his hair covering his eyes. When Ren tried to shake him once more, Kai pushed him off.

Ren: ah!

Ren fell down on his butt and rubbed it with his eyes watering up. He looked up to Kai but he just walked passed Ren like he didn't exist.

Ren: Kai come back!

Ren yelled but Kai just kept walking without looking back at Ren. Ren became so angry for his eyes started glow full of hatred. His aura behind him became devilish red.

* flashback *

Ren: ever since that day, you didn't even thought of giving your new phone number or address to me…we dated for a month…

Kai kept his hair down to cover his eyes.

Ren: seems like you forgot the times we spend and got yourself a better lover. But sooner or later he will become just like me for you cant be trusted in relationships.

Kai raised up his head and showed his eyes to Ren.

Kai mind: that day…

Kai memory flashed a two coffins in front of him with pictures of a female and a male who looked just like Kai but only more matured.

Kai: what happened it in the past stays in the past, you changed and I wont be taking you back.

Ren: so your saying Aichi wont change?

Kai: Aichi is a honest person and a true friend when friends needs him.

Ren slowly chuckled and then started laughing a lot. He slowly stopped with a confident smirk.

Ren: how about we battle for him?

Kai: a battle?

Ren nodded his head and showed his vanguard deck.

Ren: you and me, tomorrow. Here on the penthouse, we battle for Aichi's love.

Kai: you don't love him…

Ren: neither did you to me…

Ren and Kai glared at each other and the door opened as Tetsu came in.

Tetsu: Kai? Something wrong Ren?

Ren: nothing is wrong, our guest is about to leave.

Kai stood up and then turned around to walk passed Tetsu without even looking or talking to his old friend.

Kai mind: Ren…I will never forgive you…I will win and get Aichi back.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Cupid Battle

**Wildfire chapter 13**

**Cupid battle**

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

it's finally weekend, everyone from Aichi school are looking forward to their day off. However, Aichi is stuck in his own mind while he was walking on the street.

Aichi mind: what should I do?

Aichi remembers the kiss from Ren but also remembers how Kai have treat him back to health.

Aichi mind: Kai is going to hate me once he knows about it…but, I can't keep this a secret to him.

From a distance a limo passed by Aichi and then it stopped. Aichi noticed it and turns around, he sees a tall male looking at him with long dark hair and heavy beard on his chin.

Tetsu: Sendou Aichi.

Aichi: you're the person from the nationals.

Tetsu: come with me

Aichi: e-eh?

Tetsu: Ren and Kai are about to fight for your sake.

Aichi: w-what!?

Aichi suddenly rushed into the limo and Tetsu brought him to Ren building. They both took the elevator and ended up in the pent house. When they stepped out they saw Ren and Kai already fighting.

Ren is at 3 damage, while Kai is at 5 damage. Both of them have a full field and are at grade 3.

Kai: crossride, **Dragonic Overlord The End!**

Aichi: Kai-kun!

Kai looked over to Aichi but he didn't respond as he continues his move.

Kai: attack!

The dragon of Kai causes the background to go up into flames. The pressure between both players are very high and tense.

Kai: check, Critical trigger!

Ren: damage check.

Ren took 2 damage and is now at 5.

Kai: persona blast!

Kai dropped a card to his drop zone and made his dragon stand up once more.

Ren: such a scary vanguard, having the ability to stand again.

Kai: this will be the final attack!

The dragon swings his sword but got intercepted by a air soldier with 0 guard.

Ren: perfect guard

Kai: you had that all along.

Ren: I want to show off for Aichi, making him see the cool side of me and you as a sad little person you truly are.

Aichi: Kai-kun…

Kai struggles as he twin drive but he couldn't get a stand for another attack.

Ren: then I suppose I will end it. Final turn!

Kai: final turn!?

Ren smirks and watches Aichi, he winks at him and drew his card.

Ren: cross ride, **Phantom Blaster Overlord**!

Ren dragon changes into a more fierce dragon then before with a tight and well equipped armor.

Ren: persona blast.

Ren drops his card to drop zone and his unit is at 33000 power and 2 critical.

Kai: no way…

Ren: with this, I will win the battle.

Kai: not yet, guard plus two intercept!

Kai guard is at 38000, his unites stands in front of him to guard against Ren.

Ren: twin drive, first check.

His first check didn't show any trigger.

Ren: second check.

When he flipped over the card he smirks and it shows a draw trigger.

Ren: draw trigger, all the effect to my vanguard!

The shadow dragon strikes with his lance at Kai's dragon as it kneels down.

Ren: all you can do now is hope for 2 heal triggers.

Kai:…kgg…

Aichi: Kai-kun!

Aichi rushes to Kai but suddenly Kai glared to Aichi with his hand stretched out.

Kai: don't come near me!

Aichi: Kai-kun…

Kai: if I don't win, it's my own fault. Not yours!

Ren: how sweet.

Kai growled quietly to Ren with his eyes turning furious.

Ren: yes, that expression of yours, priceless. Misery, failing the one you love.

Aichi made a fist and clenched his fingers tips hard against the palm of his hand.

Ren: I will make you suffer, just like you did to me!

Kai:…

Kai slowly stood up and showed his face to Ren. Ren raised his eye brow when he saw a different kind of emotion from Kai.

Kai: it's true, that I hurt you…but…

Kai flipped over his first card and it was a heal trigger.

Kai: I had something that I need to get over it when we were young.

Ren: what?

Kai: my parents, died before I moved away.

Ren widens his eyes from the information, Aichi did the same but he let his fist be released and let his fingers go down.

Kai: I was upset, I didn't know what to do anymore, there for I moved away.

Ren: so you just left without even saying anything to me!?

Kai: I didn't want you to know, so I ended up just leaving you and let you hate me.

Ren: you…you have never ever lied to me when we dated!

Aichi mind; so they did date.

Kai:…Ren, you don't trust me at all.

Ren: what?

Kai: while I was upset, you have changed, you thought power was everything and you tossed me and Tetsu aside because of it.

Ren: kgg, lair!

Aichi: that's enough!

Aichi suddenly shouted and ran to Kai and hugged his arm tight.

Ren: Aichi?

Kai: ?

Aichi: Kai-kun…Kai-kun is not a lair!

Ren: how can you possibly know that!?

Aichi reached out his pocket and shows his Blaster Blade card to Ren.

Ren: where did you get that, you shouldn't have any royal paladin cards in your deck!

Aichi: Blaster Blade, is the very first card I received from Kai, back then he was kind and very open to me. I know Kai wouldn't hurt anyone since that day!

Kai: Aichi…

Aichi: there for, I will trust him!

Aichi placed his finger tip on Kai's deck.

Kai: what are you doing?

Aichi: let me do the last damage check.

Ren: haha, hahaha!

Ren started laughing at Aichi and Kai.

Ren: your both fools, it's impossible to get 2 heals at the same time.

Aichi: no, it's a possibility!

Ren: what?

Aichi: damage check!

Aichi flipped over the card and it is a heal trigger once more.

Ren: what!?

Kai: Aichi…

Aichi: Kai saved me when I was bullied all the time, he cured me, and now it's time for me to cure him.

Aichi moved the damage away and Kai is still in the game.

Ren: n-no way.

Kai/Aichi: final turn!

Kai's dragon raised up once again and fully healed. The blasters of the dragon points at Ren and fires a scorching blow at the shadow dragon.

Ren: AH!

The top card of Ren got flipped over and it was a draw trigger.

Ren: n-no way…my PsyQualia…

Aichi: PsyQualia blinded you Ren

Ren: uh?

Aichi: you forgot you already have the power all along, but you refused to accept that it wasn't enough.

Ren: Aichi…Kai…

Aichi: let's go Kai.

Aichi grabbed Kai's hand, Kai expanded his eyes a little how bold Aichi is now. He turned his view to Ren and showed a slight smile to Ren.

Ren saw it and when he saw Aichi holding Kai's hand, he knew he wasn't the one for Kai.

They finally got out of the building and Aichi kept walking ahead while holding Kai's hand.

They finally paused and Kai wonders what's going on inside Aichi's head. He let Aichi's hand go as well Aichi did the same. It was quiet for a while but suddenly, Kai heard Aichi sobbing.

Aichi: I-I'm so sorry…

Kai turned around and put his hands in his pockets, he leaned his back against Aichi and smiled lightly.

Kai: for what?

Aichi: R-Ren kissed me and made me change, I thought you might love me back if I did all those things, but…when I looked at Blaster Blade, I knew it wasn't the right choice to do.

Kai: I know about that all along

Aichi: e-eh?

Aichi stopped sobbing with his tears running down his cheeks.

Kai: I knew about those things all along, but I wanted you back by battling Ren for your love…

Aichi: l-love, then does that mean!?

Aichi turned around and Kai did that as well as they are face to face. Kai was finally smiling, the same smile back when he gave Aichi his Blaster blade to him.

Aichi: Kai-kun…

Kai wiped the tears off Aichi's cheeks and kept smiling to him.

Aichi: k-kai…

Kai: hmm?

Aichi: d-do you love me?...

Aichi suddenly getting red on his cheeks, he was too urged to know. Kai didn't answer as he moved his hands away from Aichi's cheeks.

Aichi:…Kai-kun…

Kai: I…

Aichi kept being silenced and Kai was about to say it. Aichi turned around for the tension was too big for him to handle.

But when he did.

Kai suddenly wrapped his arms around Aichi's middle and pecked his head softly with his lips.

Kai: love you…Sendou Aichi.

Aichi's eyes slowly watered up again, but this time with joy and love for he finally hears the words he has always dreamed of hearing it from him.

Miwa: eeeh, love couple finally together.

Miwa was behind the bushes and heard everything. Both Kai and Aichi turned into stone and slowly turned their heads towards Miwa.

Aichi: M-Miwa-kun.

Miwa: Yo, finally together?

Miwa smirked and Aichi's face slowly turning red hot with steam coming out of his ears. Kai walks towards Miwa as Miwa looked up to Kai.

Miwa: Yo Kai, your not mad right?...

Miwa smiling awkward now because of Kai's angry face with a shadow over his face with devilish eyes aiming at Miwa.

Miwa: right?...

After a while of beating up Miwa and trapped him into the bushes, Aichi and Kai walked away together. With their hands attached to each other.

Miwa: HEY COME BACK!

With Miwa stuck in the bushes, Aichi and Kai are finally alone and a couple at last. Love is a weird thing, but a beautiful thing when two people joins together.

This was Wild Fire.

I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter.

Stand up, VANGUARD!

The End.

Misaki: hold on just a minute.

Me: uh? M-Misaki?

Misaki: I didn't get many screen time in this story.

Me: hmm, that's true, there for!

Me holding up a new fan fiction named White Flaming Passion.

Me: my next story will be Kai x Misaki.

Misaki: w-what!?

Me: stay tuned for that everyone.

Misaki blushing a lot and tries to say something but stutters a lot


	14. Chapter wildfire special

Wildfire special

Kai: hold it right there writher.

Me: e-eh!?

Kai: how dare you end the story so soon.

Me: w-wait a minute, it was a good ending right?

Emi: it was a good ending with holding hands, but there is still the story on season 2

Miwa: agree, besides, I want some more screen time for having some fun with the lovely couple.

Aichi: why is everyone here, what are you guys talking about?

Misaki: you guys…why are you so consistent about a yaoi fan fiction?

Emi: well due to the reviews of reaching almost 50 comments, we want to see if the readers want more from this.

Miwa: indeed, leave a comment why this story should continue and show your support.

Me: b-but I want to make other fan fictions.

Kai: then do them as well along with this fan fiction.

Aichi: e-eh yaoi fan fiction, could it be me and Kai!?

Kamui: never thought you brother would fall in the hands of Kai, I wont let you have big bro in your hands Kai.

Emi: but kai is nice Kamui-san

Kamui: E-Emi since when were you here.

Shin: hello everyone, getting living here uh.

Misaki: Shin, don't but in.

Shin: it's manager

Manager: meow.

Emi: kitty!

Me:…guess it can't be helped. Leave your comments, say end or continue for this story.

Kai: or else Overlord will burn you all if you choose end.

Miwa: friendly a ever uh Kai.

Ren: I agree with him, Phantom Blaster Overlord will hunt your dreams if you don't wish to see me.

Tetsu: Ren-sama, don't frighten the children.

Ren: I won't, I won't.

Give your comments now, and show your support on WildFire Vanguard story. See you guys then.


	15. Chapter 14 amnesia

**Wildfire chapter 14**

**Amnesia **

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

It's been a while since the encounter of Ren, after the nationals he stopped bugging me with the relationship with me and Kai. Although I have a feeling sometimes he is watching from a distance to see if we're still together.

It doesn't matter anymore, a long I have Kai-kun, I will remain strong to myself. So I thought it would be…

I went to card capital and saw nobody in it except for a child with white short hair with a white wardrobe. He got a strange mark on his forehead that is green colored. I wonder who he is or where he comes from.

Aichi: uhm, excuse me?

Takuto: hm?

Aichi: are you new here?

Takuto: yep, I wanted to try out my new deck I just build, but it seems no one is around.

Aichi: perhaps I can play with you to practice.

Takuto: you would!? Thank you so much.

I played with the boy, I explained him the rules and how to fight. But for some reason, I get the feeling he is no beginner once he reached grade 3.

His deck and clan is what I never heard of before. Gold Paladin. A almighty clan that introduces the new style of play called limit break.

But when he played serious he teleported me to a different world. Planet Cray, it got changed into a deserted and desperate place to be. It got overwhelmed by a mysterious power, the clans Kagero, Shadow Paladin and Royal Paladin were enough to stop the evil force.

However, the force yet somehow managed to seal away the clans by a different power then the power they had to fight against. With those clans gone, everything about the clans that are sealed away…are gone.

I got teleported back to the shop and noticed the shop is yet again empty without the boy I fought not standing in front of me. But when I looked down to my deck I noticed my usual Royal Paladin deck, has been replaced with the Gold Paladin deck.

I'm shocked, I had to find the kid to get back my cards. Then suddenly the doors opened with my friends coming in the shop.

Shin: ah, Aichi your early. Came to see the new packs?

Aichi: n-no, that's not it.

Morikawa: hey Aichi, came to see the strongest player again I see.

Miwa: oh, where is that player then, are you talking about me?

Morikawa: grr

Aichi: no listen to me for a sec, take a look at my deck!

My friends looked at the deck but they seemed not to be surprised at all.

Misaki: what is it?

Aichi: what do you mean by that, this deck is a Gold Paladin deck.

Miwa: well duh, you always have been using them, even in the nationals.

Aichi: what….but I didn't use…

For some reason my friends couldn't remember that I used to play with Royal Paladins. Could it be that my history with the Royal Paladins has erased the memories of my friend. Wait…if that is the case…could it be that Kai-kun…

I rushed quickly out of the card capital with my friends yelling my name out of worry. I didn't stop running as I started to look for Kai-kun. Please, don't let it be true.

I kept searching and searching for him. I couldn't find him until I stopped at the part to rest. I took my breather and looked forward as I suddenly see him standing in front of a small stage.

Aichi : Kai-kun!

The male with a side way hair do that is brown colored looked over to me with a black jacket and dark jeans. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

Aichi: k-Kai-kun.

Kai: do I know you?

I flinched from his words, I thought he was kidding and wanted to ask him.

Aichi: it's me, Aichi.

Kai:….Aichi?...

He narrowed his eyes like he tries to remember.

Aichi: yes, I am Sendou Aichi. Don't you recognize me?

The person looked at me strangely and kept looking at me with cold eyes and blank feelings towards me.

Aichi: you and I fought against each other with my Royal Paladin and your Kagero.

Kai: Kagero and Royal Paladin?...what are you talking about?

Aichi: this!

I took out my deck and showed that I meant the game called vanguard. He looked at my deck and then back to my eyes.

Kai: sorry, I don't know who you are or what your babbling about. If it's vanguard, I would have remembered our fight and your name.

Aichi: but…Kai-kun…

Kai: sorry and stop calling me that.

He didn't recognized me at all. He just walked away with his hands in his pockets without even looking back at me. My eyes watered up and I couldn't stop crying, the one good thing in my life. Is now gone and forgotten all about me.

I thought it was a sick joke, but it seemed that everything I have done with the Royal Paladin. Has erased everyone's memory, including my first fight with Kai-kun.

What should I do now? How can I change everything back to normal?

To be continued.

Me: hi everyone, thanks for your support and Wildfire will now continue further. Keep up the reviews and I will try my best to keep it going. Love you all


	16. Chapter 15 Darkness Turned To Light

**Wildfire chapter 15**

**Darkness Turned To Light**

**Cardfight! Vanguard is made by **

**This story is fan made and I don't own Cardfight! vanguard nor ca Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R),Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.**

**me up with it.**

**If your not a fan off Cardfight! Vanguard, then you have to close this page and watch the series.**

**Thank you for reading the description.**

It's middle of the night, everyone is fast asleep…well…Almost everyone.

Aichi :…(sigh)…

Aichi laying in bed under the covers but he is wide awake because of yesterday.

Kai Flashback: do I know you?

Aichi Flashback: it's me, Aichi.

Kai Flashback: sorry, I don't know who you are or what your babbling about. If it's vanguard, I would have remembered our fight and your name.

Aichi Flashback: but…Kai-kun…

Kai Flashback: sorry and stop calling me that.

Aichi started to cry while grabbing his pillow very tight.

Aichi mind: yesterday…was suppose to be our first date…

Aichi slowly drifted fast asleep, but little did he know his sister was looking after him by a narrowed open door. She looked down and then to Aichi as she felt like it's her fault.

Emi: poor Aichi, I wonder what made him so down all the sudden.

The next morning, Aichi took some bites from his breakfast but he soon left with ton of leftovers on his dish.

Emi: Aichi, your breakfast!

Aichi didn't responded back, his eyes were fade from the tears he shed last night for he felt alone and miserable.

He kept walking further and further, it's Saturday so he doesn't need to go to school or have no rush. But he kept walking as if he is trying to find something, he ended up at the stadium where he saw Kai last time. He sits on a couch and sighed deeply with his head low.

Aichi: what should I do? Kai doesn't recognize me at all and my friends don't believe me about the Royal Paladins…

Slowly and quietly, something approached Aichi in the bushes. Suddenly, arms flew around Aihi's neck as Aichi responded with a quick jump and widen eyes. He thought it was a kidnapper and started to scream.

Aichi: Help, someone!

The person behind Aichi laid his hand gently on his mouth as the person chuckled.

Ren: Sorry, Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you like that.

Aichi froze up for remembering that voice, he turned and saw it was Ren.

The public watched both of them and wondered if this is a crime scene or a friendly scene.

Ren: no worry everyone, just a friend trying to surprise someone.

Ren waved to the people with a big smile on his face, the people then proceed their morning ritual while Aichi kept wondering why Ren is here.

Aichi: what brings you here?

Ren: hm? Well I see a person with a upside down smile, so I thought by giving him a scare might change the mood.

Ren winked with his tongue sticking out along with his elbows against his sides and upper arms spread to the sides.

Aichi: y-you shouldn't do that Ren

Ren: my my, I didn't even introduced myself and yet you know my name!

Aichi flinched and remembered that everyone who encountered his Royal Paladin as their memories lost. Even Ren Suzugamori Ren, the person that tries to steal Aichi away from Kai with everything he got.

Somehow, this version of Ren is allot more calm and friendly looking. He wears a red shirt with long sleeves and black jeans.

Ren: my name is Suzugamori Ren, yours?

He offered his hand to Aichi but that offer made Aichi step back from his hand for he doesn't believe a word he says.

Ren: don't leave me hanging, I just want to know your name.

Aichi shaking his head no and kept stepping back until he decided to turn and run for it. Ren tilted his head with a question mark for finding it odd how Aichi is responding to his friendly matter.

Aichi kept running away from the stadium, little did he know he crossed the streets while the traffic lights are red. From the side a truck is coming towards him while honking the horn.

Aichi looked to the truck that is coming towards him and put his arms around his face to embrace himself before the impact. It was suddenly quiet and Aichi opened his eyes slowly and saw himself laying on a side walk while Ren is laying beside him. Panting heavily with his hand on Aichi's chest.

Aichi: w-what happened?

The truck driver stepped out of his truck and checked on the two that were laying on the side walk.

Truck driver: everything okay!?

Aichi: Y-Yea I'm fine.

Ren: hnn…my stomach…

Ren held his hands on his stomach while putting his legs closer to his chest along with his eyebrows twitching. He breathing heavy while sweating allot.

Truck Driver: I-I'm so sorry kid, if there is anything I can do for you, just name it.

Suddenly a loud growl comes out of Ren his belly as he smiled big and looking at the truck driver.

Ren: then I would like something to eat!

Truck driver/Aichi:…

In the end the truck driver did take Aichi and Ren to a restaurant and he paid everything for it what they ordered. Eventually the truck driver left and said many apologies to Ren and Aichi.

Ren: hmm, that hit the belly nice and cozy.

Ren rubbing his bare belly that is now filled with many dishes. The table is a mess with many plates empty with leftovers like bones.

Aichi: u-uhm…did you save me back there?

Ren: hm? Oh yes I did, you weren't paying attention where you were running. Lucky with my low stamina, I eventually caught up with you and saw you face to face to a truck. So I jumped on you and saved you in a second.

Aichi:…I-I see…I'm sorry for the trouble!

Aichi lowered his head and apologized to Ren greatly, Ren couldn't help but laugh a bit from Aichi's respectful apology.

Ren: no need, I got my free lunch so it paid of just fine as a apology.

Aichi: B-But…

Ren: if you really want me to accept your apology, then say at least your name when someone is talking to you.

Ren crossed his arms and closed his mouth s he can fill his cheek with nothing but air. He looked with narrow eyes to Aichi with a goofy look on his face.

Aichi: m-my name is Sendou Aichi….n-nice to meet you!

Ren: much better, I finally got to hear your name.

Ren loosen up and lowered his arms as one arm approached Aichi carefully with a open hand.

Ren: nice to meet you, Sendou Aichi.

Aichi looked at the hand of Ren but he hesitated to accept his handshake. He knew Ren saved him but it was hard to believe that someone that evil as turned into a innocent looking guy now. Eventually, Aichi accepted his handshake by grabbing Ren hand and shake it once.

Aichi mind: I don't know what's going on, but perhaps Ren can help me out with my problems…I have to do something, otherwise I will lose Kai forever.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 16 goofy date

After meeting up with Ren, Aichi decided to accept his aid for help. But he doesn't know what he will expect from Ren.

However, since there are no royal paladins anymore and shadow paladins. It would seem that Ren has lost it's memory of his former self and has become a more gentle goofy person then ever before.

Ren: tada, what do you think?

Aichi: T-THIS IS!

Aichi wearing a sailor high school girl uniform with a red ribbon around his neck and his hair got fixed up into pony tails.

Aichi: THIS IS A GIRL DRESS!

Ren: nu uh, it's a cosplay for an anime called sailor moon, you look just like the blue haired girl with the power of bubbles.

Ren chuckeld for he worn only his red shirt and black jeans. It would seem aichi got stuck on a date with Ren somehow. However, Aichi is being dressed too girly.

Ren: the fan girls will be trilled to see you in a sailor outfit, I bet they like making lots and lots of fan art.

Aichi: fan girls, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Ren winked to the viewers innocently.

Ren: nooooothing.

Ren made a lazy tuned voice and started to walk ahead. Aichi followed but kept hidden behind Ren due to people staring at Aichi.

Aichi: t-their looking...

Aichi kept clenched on Ren back like a baby koala holding on her mother.

Ren: well I think they find you pretty and adorable, let's ask.

Ren rushed to a couple and Aichi got left out standing out in the open.

Ren: pardon me, but mind giving me a comment about my friend. Were going to a cosplay party.

The couple got dragged by Ren and they started to stare at aichi. Aichi kept blushing deeply with his hands holding each other on his front. He lowered even his head with his ribbon covering his mouth now.

Girl: I give it a ten

Guy: she is really pretty, but I have to give it a nine since I'm already dating.

Ren: thanks

Ren smiled brightly and kept dragging Aichi along to ask any people their comments. They are very most likely good comments, for they all thought Aichi is a girl.

Aichi: i can't believe everyone fall for it.

Aichi having a rain cloud above his head while Ren is keeping his smile in tact along with a halo above his head.

Ren: well I think it's cute how people comment about you. even ten guys asked your phone numbers.

Aichi: T-That was humiliating!

Aichi got phone numbers stuffed in every sleeve he had for he got attacked by otaku males that are a huge fan of cosplay girls. They even made pictures with Aichi, even though he smiled wryly.

Aichi: but how is this going to help my relationship with Kai?

Ren: nothing much, just want to cheer you up.

Aichi: WHAT!?

Aichi shouted very loud as everyone in the background aimed their looks on Aichi.

Aichi: you told me you would help!

Ren: I did, but you didn't ask with what.

Aichi: I just did! You should help me get together with Kai again!

Ren: oooh...you should have said it sooner, then you wouldn't have to cosplay at all.

Aichi clenching his teeth in chibi form and getting a massive anger mark on his forehead.

Ren: your so cute when your being angry.

That comment made a snap noise in Aichi's head. Aichi started to throw out stars to Ren for he got a buck load of them. He used them like shurikens as Aichi running and chasing Ren. While Ren just skipping like he was in a flower field.

After a while. Aichi got so tired and exhausted he nearly collapsed on the bench to rest. Ren came back with to bottle of water and offered one to Aichi.

Ren: here you go.

Aichi looked away with a frowned face but he took the bottle anyway for being thirsty. Ren sits next to Aichi and took a couple of sips from it.

Ren: it's better to take a walk outside then just sitting around doing nothing.

Aichi: hm?

Ren: when I get bored. I would go out and find a cardfighter to fight against. Or watch tv, that reminds me. Today Duel Masters will be on soon.

Aichi looked confused to Ren for he didn't figure it out what Ren is saying.

Ren: it hurts when you suffer from something you can't control. But you got to let the past slide and just make a new future ahead with a smile.

Ren looked atAaichi and kept smiling for Aichi realized that Ren was trying to cheer him up. It worked, he started to laugh as Ren just smiled for seeing Aichi laughing.

From a far, someone was observing the two for he gave a cold expression yet his eyes are lightly less cold.

Kai:...odd couple.

To be continued


End file.
